


Unpredetermined Meeting

by Alkie



Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: AAAAAAA, Gen, Save Me, Spoilers, jesus christ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: The first time they met was a year ago when the secret facility, 'JP's' begins to sniff their noses on them while Shido's subordinate conduct a secret research on Wakaba Isshiki's last research, the Cognitive psience. At first, they thought JP's would've eventually stop poking their noses on this matter but the new director seems to be sharper than anyone else.





	Unpredetermined Meeting

The first time they met was a year ago when the secret facility, 'JP's' begins to sniff their noses on them while Shido's subordinate conduct a secret research on Wakaba Isshiki's last research, the Cognitive psience. At first, they thought JP's would've eventually stop poking their noses on this matter but the new director seems to be sharper than anyone else.

 

"...Yamato Hotsuin, 16, June 10, Gemini..." He reads aloud "The current leader of Japan Meteorology, Geomagnetism Research Department. Abbreviation,  _JP's (Jips)._ " He continues, pursing his lips while reading it with his eyes and lips parting once in a while. Narrowing his eyes, Goro Akechi already knows that the boy will be difficult to handle. He is sharp both mind and tongue after all. The Hotsuin's ancestor came from the Tang Dynasty back in Nara period. They harnessed the power of the Dragon Stream. The brunette hums. "Interesting..." he mumbles as he flips through the files. He was instructed to keep an eye on the guy. Shido and the others are getting fidgety on the matter. JP's handles the "supernatural" investigations. The cases of psychotic breakdowns are one of those he assumes. 

He sighs tiredly as he pinches his nose bridge. "Dealing with this guy would be a pain... Judging from what I've read, he's the type that will see through everything," he mumbles, wearing his mask would be useless. "oh well, it's not that I'll be welcome with open arms there."

 

And his judgment is right. As of this moment, he was under the critical eyes of the Hotsuin, boring his cold gaze on his face, heaving a sigh. Akechi politely smiles and introduce himself. "Good morning, I'm Goro Akechi, it was a pleasure to meet you." The silverette stares blankly whilst smiling professionally. "What can I do for you, Shido's hound?" he said crisply. The brunette's smile dropped instantly, resisting the urge to strangle the other. He shakes his head before smiling again. "Well, I am a rookie detective and as you can see, my senior told me that his senior went missing and probably get killed by your people. I'm just curious. Did you assassinate him?" he asks coolly. "You are after all the trump card of this nation. Your family's sacrifices would go to waste if the truth was out, right... Hotsuin-kun?" he adds with a smirk across his lips, watching the other's eyes narrow dangerously. 

"Wasn't it right for the cat to chase the pesky mouse out of the house." Yamato crosses his arms on his chest, glaring daggers towards Akechi who smiles in return, vexing the other. 

"You have an interesting way of putting things that make you looks bad," He chuckles. "You never did such things, Kuriki-san's senpai is hiding, your organization is too big for him to oppose," Akechi said while tucking his hair behind his ear. The silverette glares frigidly at him. "What makes you think that I won't do such a thing?" 

"You're not the type that would give a damn on something irrelevant like that. Correct?" 

"Hmph." 

The brunette hums looking amused at the demeanor of the other shows. The young Director, despite lacking social skills. He possesses a great leadership, he is decisive and quick to think on countermeasures. Albeit he was not welcome by society as an individual. He was a monster in other's eyes while the country perceives him as a sacrificial lamb. Forced to be in adult's world, wearing a suit too big for his 'child' body. Akechi can't help but smile, it's too uncanny. Their resemblances.  

"Hm... If you don't mind me asking... How do you see the world?" He asks. Yamato cocks his head to the left side, resting his elbows on the table and answers rigidly. "The world is filled with trash. The weak using the strong for their purposes of survival," he pauses and turns his gaze to the to the brunette who was smiling like a fool. "Based on that stupid grin in your face, you agree, don't you. Mr. Rookie Detective," he stated, lips turning a slight upward turn.   

"Probably, 'justice' doesn't apply to all people," Akechi replies with a fake smile. 

Yamato stares at the other before reaching out and grabs the brunette by his tie then pulls him down. The brunette gasps and uses both hands to prevent himself from hitting the mahogany table. The silverette leans to his ear and whispers 

"Don't wear your disgusting masks in front of me, Goro Akechi." his voice contains that well-known authority. The brunette's eyes widen up a bit before letting himself smile, it wasn't the charming smile he'd donned when he was under the public's eyes. Far cry from those, innocent smiles he flashes whenever he was in front of the shitty adults, it was... 

"Ah, but Yamato, if I did wear my putrid mask, people will see an ugly monster... Similar to you." he retorts, sneering at the director who smirks in return. "Show me the real you, trash." he lets go of the tie.

Akechi's scoffed. "Heh, you are an interesting piece of shit." 

 

And you could say that they've become 'friends' afterward?


End file.
